ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Forces from the Infinity
Avengers: Chronicles of the Infinity is a five-part animated short film series based on Marvel Comics. It serves as an alternate story for Avengers: Infinity War. The short series follows the Avengers, who were torn apart after their battle with Ultron and the Civil War between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark’s factions, banding together again after the government leaders have the fugitive heroes pardoned of their accusations and the Sokovian Accords shut down. The reassembled heroes then team up with the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop the threat of Thanos, who longs to collect the Infinity Stones to inflict his will in all universe. At the same time, Stark’s protege Peter Parker continues balancing his high school life with being Spider-Man as he forms a new bond with Kamala Khan, a new girl who manifested amazing powers of her own and longs for the same purpose Peter stands for. Plot Part 1 In Knowhere, Taneleer Tivan the Collector is enjoying his collection until he overhears news about Thanos attacking Xandar to collect the Orb (which contains the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones). Fearful that the Mad Titan may come after him next, Tivan flees to Earth in order to keep the Reality Stone (which was housed on the Aether, which Asgardians Sif and Volstagg entrusted him to keep safe) safe from Thanos’ eyes. His ship is then attacked by a Chitauri fleet which was sent by Thanos to retrieve the Stone. Tivan is captured by the Chitauri and held a prisoner in the Sanctuary II, but the Stone is safely hidden in a meteor rock which is invisible for even Thanos. The rock falls on Earth and, after crashing near a neighborhood of Queens, the rock releases a mysterious cloud which spreads across the city. One of the citizens - a young girl named Kamala Khan - is affected by the cloud and enveloped by a liquid cocoon. Next day, as he investigates the place the meteor crashed, Peter Parker, who was at the time studying a mysterious mystic tablet he and his aunt May found in a nearby cave, encounters the Stone (which is still intact even if the crash) and, seeing it as “the Key”, connects it with the Tablet, causing a Reality reaction which spreads across the Globe. Feeling sure of the power which is too great to be controlled, Peter takes the Tablet (with the Stone now permanently sealed in it) back to the cave it was found, suddenly unlocking visions of unknown worlds and a large mystic portal to other realities and dimensions. Meanwhile, Kamala breaks out of the cocoon as her eyes suddenly ignite with energy, indicating that she is manifesting new powers. Part 2 While swinging around New York and protecting citizens as Spider-Man, Peter overhears that the Government agents had pardoned the fugitive heroes led by Captain America and voted to discontinue the Sokovian Accords protocol. He also sees Rogers and Stark renewing their friendship (which was broken apart by Helmut Zemo to completely fracture the team) and publicly announcing the reassembling of the Avengers (now joined by T’Challa / Black Panther, Doctor Stephen Strange and a pardoned Bucky Barnes as White Wolf). Along the way, Peter meets Kamala, who had started to learn how to control her newly discovered powers, and, after some exchanged banters, they bond. Elsewhere, on the Grandmaster’s stolen Sakaarian vessel the Statesman, Thor continues travelling with his comrades (Hulk, Valkyrie, Heimdall and Korg) and the remaining people of Asgard (which was destroyed by the prophesied Ragnarok) as he continues having plans about the new kingdom on Earth. Suddenly, his crew is attacked by Thanos and his forces until Thor and Hulk are aided by the incoming Guardians of the Galaxy. Just then, Thanos forcibly retreats when his attempts against Thor’s people are foiled by a seemingly unreasonable malfunction within the Gauntlet and the Power Stone. As Thanos flees with his forces, Gamora is the only one who acknowledges the Stone’s malfunction and deduces the cause: the bond between a human and a Inhuman. Part 3 Decades ago, Thanos and his followers once tried to obliterate the people of Attilan (the homeland of the Inhumans) with the power of one of the Infinity Stones in the first Gauntlet until the bond between a human and a Inhuman (who had the Power Stone in their hands) destabilized and destroyed the Gauntlet and repelled Thanos from Attilan. In Present day, while transporting the surviving Asgardians and Xandarians to Earth, Thor, Hulk and the Guardians are met with the Avengers and Doctor Strange, and the heroes begin discussing about a way to stop Thanos’ plans. Back on Earth, while Kamala puts her powers into a test, Peter works with his friend Ned to create a stabilizer using Stark Technology which will allow Kamala’s clothing to adapt to her powers. Right after she finishes practicing, Peter presents Kamala the stabilizer, which she intends to use to craft for herself her own superhero costume and shows a very compassionate gratitude for Peter. Mantis works to sense something within the Tesseract at the same time Thanos tortures Tivan in his ship for the Reality Stone’s location. Suddenly, they both sense the Human/Inhuman bond coming from Earth. While Stark and Mantis search for the human and the Inhuman, Thanos has Ebony Maw prepare the troopers to battle on Earth and sends Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian to retrieve the Time Stone, find the source of the Gauntlet’s malfunction and destroy it. Part 4 In New York, Kamala joins Peter’s crime-fighting spree as Ms. Marvel (a moniker she adopted from her childhood heroine and inspiration Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel). The two resume to fight crime as they progressively bond further. Stark and Mantis fly around the city and spot Peter with Kamala, whom Mantis senses as the Inhuman whose bond with Peter is slowly destabilizing Thanos’ control over the Infinity Gauntlet. Strange confirms this after finding Kamala's cocoon, which is composed of Terrigen Mist, the source of the Inhumans' powers. Right before the two can tell them anything about it, however, they are alerted of Obsidian, who is attacking the neighborhood near the Sanctum Sanctorum to retrieve the Time Stone from Doctor Strange while Peter and Kamala answer a cry for help by Michelle “MJ” Jones, who tells them that aliens are attacking school. They head to the Midtown School of Science and Technology, where Midnight and Claive are searching for “the source” to destroy it. After a long fight to protect their endangered classmates and teachers, Peter and Kamala are aided by Rogers, Danvers (who had retired from her crime-fighting activities as Captain Marvel until the Accords were discontinued) and Vision, who is then targeted by the three at once. Right after the three are defeated and vanquished, the Avengers head to Wakanda with Peter and Kamala, where they prepare for the great battle which comes by. Maw, having prepared Thanos’ army, sends them to attack Wakanda as Thanos feels confident that he will find the Stones on Earth one way or another. Part 5 While the others prepare for war, Thor, Danvers, Rocket and Groot travel to Nidavellir, where Eitri helps them forge a new weapon which will aid them in defeating Thanos. Back in Wakanda, as the others prepare for battle, Kamala inspects the Tesseract and suddenly has a vision of the people of Attilan, revealing to her her nature as an Inhuman, and their past with Thanos. Parker, Wanda, Rogers and Stark also have that same vision as Stark is convinced of the great hope Kamala and her bond with Parker impose against Thanos’ threat. The Avengers and the Guardians, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while the Tesseract is used as the core of a secret weapon designed by Shuri. Thor, Danvers, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the defenders; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. Thanos arrives and Stark, Rogers, Peter Quill, Strange and Hulk hold their own against him. Just as he attempts to use Shuri’s Tesseract-powered weapon against him and fails, Stark has a vision reminding him that Peter and Kamala’s bond can still destabilize the Gauntlet… and will do it quicker if Thanos possesses more than one Stone in the Gauntlet. With no options left, Stark surrenders the Tesseract to Thanos, who breaks it apart and obtains the Space Stone. As Thor holds his own against the Mad Titan, Peter approaches and comforts a desperate Kamala as they both believe the world they knew is ending. As what seems to be their last act, the two profess their love and share a kiss, which strengthens their bond. This causes a greater reaction to the Reality Stone and renders the Gauntlet even more unstable for Thanos, causing it to explode and shatter into pieces, leaving the Mad Titan vulnerable and enabling Thor and Hulk to finish him off once and for all. With Thanos defeated and destroyed, the Space and Power Stones depart to separate ways; the Space Stone forges a new kingdom in the still devastated Sokovia for the surviving Asgardians and Xandarians while the Power Stone departs to Thanos’ ravaged home planet in Titan and begins to restore all life in it. As the world celebrates the Avengers and the Guardians’ ultimate victory, Peter and Kamala visit Titan and watch happily the Sunrise as life in the planet continues returning. Characters The animation of the short series is the same of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but the appearances of the characters are yet based on their appearances in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Main Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Voice Actor: Haley Joel Osment * Biography: A teenager who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Appearance: Based on Tom Holland's performance, but with green eyes. His costumes are the same as in Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War respectively. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Auli'i Cravalho * Biography: Parker's love interest and a teenage Superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. * Appearance: Visually based in her voice actress, but with blue eyes. Her costume is a full red bodysuit under a blue ballet leotard with a skirt, a hood (which her mask is attached to) and a golden lightning bolt in her chest, a pair of blue boots and her golden bracelet in the left arm. Tony Stark / Iron Man * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Loomis * Biography: The leader and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also Parker's mentor and ally. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Steve Rogers / Captain America * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith * Biography: A pardoned fugitive superhero and leader of a faction of Avengers. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but without the beard. Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: A highly trained spy, a member of Rogers’ faction of Avengers, and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Thor * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: An Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Voice Actor/Actress: Jesse Burch (as Bruce Banner) and Fred Tatasciore (as Hulk) * Biography: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. He also wears his Sakaarian gladiator attire and arsenal from Thor: Ragnarok. Doctor Stephen Strange * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: A former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine * Voice Actor/Actress: Ogie Banks * Biography: A former officer in the U.S. Air Force who operates the War Machine armor and is an Avenger. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. T'Challa / Black Panther * Voice Actor/Actress: James C. Mathis III * Biography: The king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is Kamala's superhero idol and inspiration and has a close relationship with Rogers. * Appearance: Based on Brie Larson's character in the upcoming solo film of the same name and the untitled sequel of Avengers: Infinity War. Vision * Voice Actor/Actress: David Kaye * Biography: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, and the Mind Stone. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Voice Actor/Actress: Lacey Chabert * Biography: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Sam Wilson / Falcon * Voice Actor/Actress: Khary Payton * Biography: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat, using a specially designed wing pack. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Bucky Barnes / White Wolf * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: An enhanced assassin and Rogers' ally and best friend, who reemerged brainwashed after being thought killed in action during World War II. Barnes, who formerly went by Winter Soldier, is given the name White Wolf by the people of Wakanda, who helped remove his Hydra programming. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton * Biography: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Earth as a child, and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Gamora * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: A member of the Guardians, who is an orphan from an alien world and raised by Thanos, seeking redemption for her past crimes. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with blue eyes. Rocket * Voice Actor/Actress: Trevor Devall * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Groot * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. While he is still a teenager since one of the mid-credit scenes of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, he is somewhat more easy going and cheerful than he was in his appearance in Infinity War. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Mantis * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy with empathic powers. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Drax the Destroyer * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Eitri * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: The king of the Dwarves of Nidavellir, and weaponsmith, allied with Thor based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Nick Fury * Voice Actor/Actress: Keith David * Biography: The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and leader for the team. * Appearance: Based on Samuel L. Jackson's performance in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thanos * Voice Actor/Actress: Michael-Leon Wooley * Biography: An intergalactic despot from Titan who longs to collect all six of the Infinity Stones in order to impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe". * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Voice Actor/Actress: Jeff Bennett * Biography: One of the Elders of the Universe, who is an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species of all manner in the galaxy, and is the former keeper of the Aether (the Dark Elf Weapon which contained the Reality Stone). He is indirectly responsible for Kamala's Inhuman transformation and her bond with Peter Parker due to his attempt to hide the Reality Stone from Thanos in the Terrigen Meteor. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Supporting / Minor Black Bolt * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: The Head of the Inhuman Royal Family and King of Attilan, whose voice can cause destruction with the slightest whisper. He is in a flashback scene when Thanos invades his kingdom until an human woman who visited Attilan and her Inhuman lover professed their bond, which destabilized the first Infinity Gauntlet, allowing Black Bolt to use his powers to send Thanos away from Attilan. He also appears in Kamala's visions and dreams and acts as a mentor for her; while he cannot speak with his mouth, he still speaks through Telepathy. * Appearance: Based on Anson Mount's performance in the Inhumans live-action series. Wong * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin * Biography: One of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, tasked with protecting some of Kamar-Taj's most valuable relics and books. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Shuri * Voice Actor/Actress: Kimberly Brooks * Biography: T'Challa's 16-year-old sister and the princess of Wakanda who designs new technology for the country. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Heimdall * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: The all-seeing, all-hearing Asgardian former sentry of the Bifröst Bridge, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. He serves as the navigator of the Grandmaster’s stolen Sakaarian vessel the Statesman. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Valkyrie * Voice Actor/Actress: Kimberly Brooks * Biography: An Asgardian traveler who was once a legendary warrior of the Valkyrior. Shortly after the Avengers take the people of Asgard to Earth and grant them shelter, Valkyrie join the battle against Thanos' Outriders in Wakanda. * Appearance: The same as in Thor: Ragnarok. Korg * Voice Actor/Actress: James Arnold Taylor * Biography: A Kronan gladiator who is a member of Thor's crew. * Appearance: The same as in Thor: Ragnarok. May Parker * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Parker's aunt who supports his role as Spider-Man and his relationship with Kamala. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Ned * Voice Actor/Actress: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: Parker's best friend and classmate. He helps Peter with a stabilizer (built with Stark Technology) which will help Kamala with her own superhero costume. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Michelle "MJ" Jones * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: One of Parker's classmates. She appears asking Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel for help when Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive attack Midtown School of Science and Technology and old the students and teachers hostage. * Appearance: Based on Zendaya's character in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Oyoke * Voice Actor/Actress: Danielle Nicolet * Biography: The head of the Dora Milaje, the all-female special forces of Wakanda, who serve as T'Challa's bodyguards. She takes part in the battle of Wakanda against Thanos' Outriders. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. M'Baku * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: The leader of Wakanda's mountain tribe of Jabari allied with T'Challa. He takes part in the battle of Wakanda against Thanos' Outriders. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Principal Morita * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin * Biography: The principal of Midtown School of Science and Technology. He is held hostage by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, who demand him the "source of the Infinity Gauntlet's malfunction". As Morita desperately tries to persuade them that he knows nothing about it and pleads to spare the students, he is almost killed until Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel storm in and save his life. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Stark's A.I. system. * Appearance: N/A. Pepper Potts * Voice Actor/Actress: Cindy Robinson * Biography: Stark's fiancee and the CEO of Stark Industries. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Loki * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: Thor's adoptive brother, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Corvus Glaive * Voice Actor/Actress: Steven Blum * Biography: The leader of the Black Order who uses a glaive which can cut through materials as strong as Vibranium. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Proxima Midnight * Voice Actor/Actress: Erica Luttrell * Biography: Thanos' fearsome warrior who uses a three-pronged spear in battle. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Ebony Maw * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: The torturer of Thanos who uses his telekinetic powers in order to capture and torture his victims. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Cull Obsidian * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: The strongest among Thanos' children who uses a battleaxe to fight his enemies. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Non Speaking / Cameos * Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Roger Harrington ** Monica Warren ** Students *** Betty Brant *** Flash Thompson *** Cindy Moon *** Abe Brown * Inhuman Royal Family (flashback) ** Medusa ** Crystal ** Karnak ** Gorgon ** Triton ** Lockjaw Category:Animated Short Films Category:Multi-Part films Category:Films Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Infinity War Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Action/Adventure